


Our Property

by revolution_BAP



Category: NXT, Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Black Dream - Freeform, DIY, Heist, Kidnapping, M/M, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Johnny, Seth, Aleister and Adam are at the bank to finish the paper work when things go upside down due to the heist.





	Our Property

"Mr Johnny Gargano. You're next"

was heard from the bank secretary from the long double chaired office. The dark haired male raised his head up before standing up. He started to approach breathing out as he has been waiting an hour for his turn. That's when the bank door opened and a man who raised his hand up came in:

"I'm sorry I'm late. I have an appointment."

that's when Johnny let his head hanging from disappointment while exhaling deeply. He got the attention of that male along with the other two males waiting but the secretary's voice distracted them all:

"Mr Adam Cole, you said you had an appointment. Please step forward"

"Of course"

he responded with a smirk and popped his eyebrows in irony to Johnny, who was still frozen, as he bypassed him. The long haired and blue eyed male read the tag name of the worker:

"Thank you very much, Mr Ibushi"

but his butt kissing didn't work as the Japanese male also popped his eyebrows to him not falling for it and reached his hand out to take Adam's bank card. From behind Johnny started complaining to the slim male next to him, the other listening to him with big eyes not wanting to make him feel more exhausted:

"Is it fair, sir? I mean they announced Gargano but I got my turn taken. What's your name?"

"I'm Seth Rollins"

"Do you believe, Seth, that this is fair?"

"No, not at all"

replied the male with the blonde highlight. They were all fed up of waiting. What angered Gargano the most was that they were all some of the richest males, yet they had to wait for hours to do the job. Soon the second secretary announced:

"Mr Aleister Black, please step forward to get your bank card"

was heard from the near seat of Ibushi. The tall tattooed male got up getting all five men's look at him. With big and heavy steps he approached, reading the tag name of the man. It said Sami Callihan, only then he reached for his bank card. Adam, who was on his left smirked at him while the two sitting males rolled their eyes in annoyance. 

That's when the doors banged open almost breaking. All five men screamed while Aleister didn't dare to move, feeling his heart beating fast. He closed his eyes for a second and tried to breathe out, before turning to look but was prevented from doing so by the iron that touched his head:

"Don't move"

threatened the man, yet Aleister tried to see from the corner of his eye something, anything. It was his life being in danger. He managed to see the long gun pointing at his head and the half of the long mask the criminal was wearing. He was pushed to kneel, that's when he noticed the other three criminals too. All four of them were wearing long masks till their chests so not even the neck skin could be seen. Fully covered in black hoodies and gloves. Even if they somehow escaped, they still wouldn't be able to give any description about the criminals' identity. 

Each of them were covering an exit. That's when he heard one of them chuckle:

"The more you look at us the worst you make things for you"

heard from the man standing near the door at the other side of the room. Aleister abruptly turned his head to look around noticing he was the only one who wasn't looking at the ground. Suddenly Johnny got up and run towards the stairs up, since everyone was distracted by Black. The man who first pointed a gun at the tattooed male hissed and run after Gargano. Making the hostages worry as the masked man was still holding his gun.

Gargano found himself trying hard to breathe as he kept running as fast as he could. The heavy and loud footsteps of the man behind him were heard and he found himself going any stairs up before facing an open door and entered. He then turned around to close the door but the man was faster slapping his black gloved hand on the door preventing it from closing. He pushed it back to open making Gargano step back few steps before his back hits the office behind him. 

He had entered the camera room, it was a big office with many televisions around showing what was happening to every bank room. His eyes then fell back on the approaching man who had started whistling. Johnny felt his heart beating fast as the man let his gun on the wall near the door before locking it. With slow and threatening steps he started to approach the shaking man as he raised his hand up taking his full mask off. 

Gargano's eyes widened as he saw the face of the criminal before getting punched in the belly making him fall on his knees. He frowned his face as he groaned, the standing man let a camera on the chair near the hurt male's chair letting his face be seen by the eight men in the main room:

"I'm Tommaso Ciampa"

he spoke with hate. He wasn't heard from the camera and since he was standing only his lower body could be seen. That's when he approached the hurt male pulling his hair back harshly making him tilt his head back and clench his teeth in pain. He didn't let him go as he used his free hand to unbutton his pants slowly pulling the zipper down:

"You know what to do, you worthless piece of meat"

he joked knowing men used these words way too easily but now those words were against a man. He loves playing, not caring to make the other angry. That's when he pulled his member out while pulling Gargano's hair harshly once again making him open his mouth to scream in pain. But that's when he entered his mouth. Quickly going fully in as the younger's mouth felt amazing around him.

Johnny's mouth with Ciampa's member inside was seen by the men as the camera was still on. His muffled cries and his face that showed how scared he was along with Tommaso's voice trying to make him feel worthless, was Gargano's biggest humiliation. Ciampa was merciless hitting as deep as he could and even finishing inside the kneeling male's mouth. Soon it was dripping from his mouth as Ciampa pulled out and laughed while the other started coughing. 

Everyone was watching speechless, even the masked men were caught off guard for a second but soon all laughed supporting their friend. Soon Seth's shaking breath was heard getting everyone's attention:

"P-please, I have money. Don't kill me, I'll do anything"

"Anything?"

the heavy voice, of the man aiming at Adam, was heard. Seth looked at the scary long mask with wide eyes before nodding in approval as words weren't coming out. The masked man started to approach with the gun lowered down on one hand and the other was turning backwards, his nerves must be a big problem for him. He stood close to the kneeling male:

"Anything is a uncertain word, Rollins"

he heavily breathed out through his nose inside the mask as he finished his sentence. He the grabbed Seth by the cloth on his shoulder making him get up. The other almost felt his feet numbed stumbling, when he was suddenly pushed on the office desk with his chest and face hitting on it. He let a short moan as he shut his eyes and that's when he heard the man behind him groan , loving the view. Seth's clothes butt view got everyone's attention. While the clueless male placed his hands on each side of his head and turned his head to see what was happening behind his back. 

Before he manages to do any move, the man's hands worked faster pulling his pants and short boxers down:

"Uh, no. Stop"

complained the panicking middle length haired male. Ibushi closed his eyes while Callihan decided to watch silent as the incident was happening between the two of them. A strong hand was placed on his back so he wouldn't get his body off of the office table and the man used his other hand to pull his own pants down. Seth didn't give up on begging which made things worse as it turned the criminal on even more. Soon feeling the taller enter him. He wasn't careful and tried to enjoy himself as Rollins shut his eyes tighter groaning and screaming. Thrusting in and out of the crying male while everyone watched them. 

Unfortunately for Seth, his punishment lasted long. It was until he run out of strength and his voice wasn't coming out anymore. That's when the man leaned on his back still being inside him and whispered:

"I'm Dean Ambrose"

and finished inside him. As soon as he pulled out, the younger fell weak on the floor. Feeling helpless, used and without knowing the face of his offender. All masked men started laughing and one of them as he was also mocking, started to approach Aleister. The tattooed male stayed silent as he looked up to see the man standing close to him:

"You can't imagine how sexy you look when you're on your knees"

he tried to tease him but the other didn't respond. The masked man chuckled. He found it more intriguing to do or say anything to someone who won't respond. The footsteps coming towards them were heard. The hostages not daring to move while the armed men slowly eyed the ones who caused the sounds. It was Ciampa coming down with Gargano who kept his head down:

"You had fun, babe!"

"Look at how useful his mouth proved to be"

"I bet he would love to do it again"

and more mocking words along with whistling were heard. Ciampa chuckled inside his mask, seeing how his friends were loving it. While Johnny kneeled silently near the other three males. But it wasn't enough to make the man in front of Aleister forget what he was saying:

"Follow me pretty"

he ordered Black and moved his head signing Dean to follow before hosting his gun on his shoulder. Dean aimed at Aleister and the second knew he had to get up and follow. They entered the near room where the meetings were taking place. Suddenly Black screamed in pain when he felt Dean hitting him with the back of his gun at the back of his head making him kneel. That moment the masked man in front of them turned to look at them, slowly taking his mask off.

Aleister's eyes widened, and suddenly the man's face was revealed:

"I'm Velveteen Dream"

he admitted as he started to approach the kneeling who surprisingly couldn't take his eyes off of Dream. The younger smirked before starting to pull his pants down:

"Have you ever sucked a man, Aleister?"

he mocked and the two criminals started laughing together:

"Many times"

responded Aleister making both males shut up. That's when Velveteen started swearing at him calling him cheap and even slapped him but the second barely moved his head from the slap while his silence annoyed the younger more. Soon Velveteen started to enter Aleister's mouth while Dean's gun was pointing at the side of his head, not giving him any chance than to start taking Dream fully. Soon feeling his hair being grabbed and the younger moaning. 

Few more thrusts and Dream pulled out not releasing inside him. Aleister was soon pushed to sit on the floor and Dean quickly aimed at him making the male, with the lip piercing, stay down. That's when Dream undressed himself completely on the bottom and parted his legs above the sitting male. He slowly sat on Aleister's revealed member and positioned himself. The tattooed male tried not to show how much he enjoyed it but accidentally he moaned and Dream followed. 

Soon Velveteen started moving and no matter how much Black tried, still he found himself guiding the younger. They were both loud, the men in the near room were able to hear them clearly. Sweaty bodies, the scratches on Aleister's chest and their heavy breathing was what remained in the room after the taller finished inside the criminal. That moment Velveteen tried his best to get dressed as Aleister closed his pants. The younger spoke:

"For your bad luck, I find you hot, so we'll take you with us"

he admitted and Aleister froze. That's when the younger smirked in victory:

"That's how I like it, making you unable to keep it cool"

and with that he smirked. They leaded him back in the room with everyone and Dean held Velveteen back in the room: 

"We can't take him, what if he escapes?"

"Chill bro. Everything's under control"

talked back Velveteen frowning his eyebrows. Dean pressed his lips together not having other choice as both headed in the main room:

"Where is he?"

was heard by one of the masked men making Dean and Velveteen lose it:

"I'll get him"

replied the man who first aimed at Gargano as he run to search for the hostage who escaped. Dean asked Ciampa through his teeth:

"Why did you let him escape?"

"Well-"

"What's his name?"

"Adam Cole"

replied Ciampa and look down as Dean swore through his teeth. That's when they all looked up as loud footsteps were heard from the upper floor and then Adam's scream made Seth close his ear and wish everything to end quickly. Dean's angry face turning into a smirk as he remembered how much he enjoyed with the trembling male.

Adam tried to open the only door in front of him as the masked man was getting closer, locked. He swore as he turned around but the man was already close to him. Grabbing his hands and brought them front together like Adam was handcuffed:

"No, let me go. Fuc-"

"Shut up"

replied the man fed up, and Adam paused for a second before starting to complain and struggle to escape again. The masked man pressed his body on Adam's to keep him steady but since Cole's hands were brought front he was now accidentally touching the criminal's private area. He tried to look up at the eyes of him in shock but the only thing he received was a mocking chuckle from the masked man. That's when Adam bit the masked lips of the man and pulled them along with the mask. The other let him and soon his mask was taken off:

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ricochet"

replied the cute male as he checked Adam's handsome face:

"Now I'll back off, so you won't be touching me down there, make things less uncomfortable. And you'll stay still"

warned the older as he gave a quick gaze at his gun that he previously dropped. Then carefully started to let go of the long haired male's hands while looking at him in the eyes. Once he had full let go of him, Adam pushed him back resulting in Ricochet falling down on his butt. The now standing man kept running the near stairs up.

His breath was getting cut, barely being able to see in front of him cause of the panic he was in. Suddenly his eyes fell on a blue colored door with the tag 'Keep Out'. He took few deep breathes, making the hair that fell in front of his face to be pushed away, and proceeded to pull the doorknob open. His heart was beating fast, inside there were only lockers and a window. He smiled nervously, running towards it to open. Grabbing the knob.

Unfortunately, he felt a hand grabbing him by the hair from behind and pushing with strength his head front, making Adam hit his head hard on the window before falling down. He touched his head that slowly started to hurt more and more, as he looked up to see. Ricochet had taken his mask off, while looking extremely pissed:

"You doomed, Adam!"

threatened the male with the big eyes and the gun tightly in his hands. He then grabbed Adam by the hair again and made him hit on the wall. Kicking him as he saw him fall down again. The long haired male was screaming in pain, as he soon started begging the other to stop. Fallen on his knees, pleading eyes and hands brought together like he was praying. Managing to male Ricochet stop and look shocked. The criminal spoke again:

"I told you, I don't want anything but money. I've never hurt anyone, my team does. So let's go down calmly and let us finish our job. No one is touching you"

responded the armed man and after few seconds, Adam nodded positively. He gave some space for the blue eyed man to get up. Of course the younger found the moment as a chance to bypass Ricochet and run for his life. But the other was faster, managing to grab him by the hair and pull him again back, throwing him again on the floor. He was losing control seeing how many times Cole had tried to fool him. 

He leaned down, sitting on Adam's belly as he slapped him hard across the face:

"You must be crazy. What kind of an idiot you think I am!"

he spoke with range, he needed to make sure the other to know that if you mess with a criminal you need to finish him once you can or he will finish you. The first thing to do was to get rid of their clothes and that's when Adam started to struggle to escape and attempted to push the other, but failed. Ricochet then started marking the other all over his neck and body. What surprised him was that when he was marking the neck of the man under him, the second moaned. He had to make sure the other regrets it. 

He spread Cole's legs, getting in between them and watched the beautiful view that made him lick his lips. While Adam was covering his eyes. Ricochet started to prepare him but not for long before pulling his fingers out to slowly enter him. He was becoming impatient and his purpose was to hurt the younger either way. He started to push more and more of him, not caring about the cries of the helpless man.

Adam let him head on the floor as he look at the ceiling, but only for a moment. Since he shut his eyes, tilting his head back and screamed. The view and the feeling for Ricochet was incredible. Once he was fully in he stopped, not for the other to adjust but to take his phone out and take a video of the view as Adam started to moan even if he didn't want to. Ricochet started to thrust inside the younger as he spoke:

"You like it, Adam? Scream louder, uh you only turn me on"

he groaned and filmed his thrusts. Adam was moaning, whining not wanting to enjoy it. Not wanting to be touched without his permission. While Ricochet started to thrust faster as he closed the video, letting the phone aside and hugged Cole's head as he did so. He could hear Adam pleading, crying. And that's when the long haired male felt even more unlucky, the older found his spot. 

Everyone was waiting patiently in the main room, when suddenly a blond man with curly hair came inside panicked:

"We need to go, they're coming"

he barely spoke as he alerted the criminals:

"Kenny Omega, take a breath. You sure about what you say?"

whispered Dean as he leaded the man in the near corner. Kenny assured him that he knew what he was saying before pausing to look at the secretary, Kota Ibushi. He smiled at him and awkwardly raised his hand up to greet him but the other was too scared to greet back so Omega slowly lowered his hand. He then got his attention to Dean who got everyone ready except Ricochet, he hadn't come down yet.

As they were all ready to leave, having the hostages kneeling, they paused from the view. Ricochet was coming the stairs down with Adam in his hands, his head hanging and closed eyes. Johnny looked down sad while taking his lower lip in his mouth, while Seth lowered his head to cry:

"He just fainted, you cry babies"

mocked Ricochet and headed out with Adam. That's when Aleister got in his way, shocking both the hostages and criminals:

"You're not taking him. Your brothers got the money transferred as you were up, not to mention that you all had fun with us"

"Baby, you're coming too"

whispered Velveteen in the tattooed male's ear giving him goosebumps. That's when Ciampa pointed his gun at the hostages again forcing them out of the bank from the side. Kenny waved at Ibushi, hoping to meet him again, and run out smiling. Callihan didn't do anything, he simply stood there. Watching all the destruction happening in front of him, yet he was unable to do something. He felt even more useless when he saw Ibushi picking up the phone, trembling, to call help even if he came face to face with one of the criminals. 

The black van drove away with Kenny at the wheel. He was happy cheering and his team all cheered along. The hostages were sitting down while the armed men were sitting on the seats around them. Seth wasn't able to hold his tears, Johnny was looking down disappointed, Adam was still unconscious while Aleister dared to speak again:

"You won't escape."

that's when they all turned towards him taking their masks off, all threatening eyes falling on him. Ricochet spoke first:

"Well how about we all together f*ck you? So keep your mouth shut"

that's when Ciampa told them all to take their masks off and introduce themselves. Letting the hostages know they can't be let free or escape since they knew their faces now. They were leaded to a huge garage outside the city and near the forest. Unfortunately for them, they weren't spotted by anyone so the criminals had escaped. Adam woke up few minutes before arriving at the garage but wasn't in the mood of even trying to escape. They were well taken care of, preventing them from any step that could guarantee them freedom.


End file.
